


精神失常

by THES



Category: Marvel Ultimates, Thor (Comics)
Genre: 1610, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: *终极联盟+终极战队同父异母锤基，基长发蓝眼是本体的私设*是高速





	精神失常

毫无疑问Loki喜爱法术，有时他也说不清这份喜爱从何时来，追根溯源花费的时间太久方法也太麻烦，大致得从童年开始，而这位Odinson并非恋旧之人。  
他称自己为法师，用幻术为自己披上人类的新装——只需要打个响指，像是在变魔术，但Loki不太喜欢、或者说是厌恶被称作魔术师，那些不入流的、玩弄粗糙技巧的枯燥凡人怎么比得上他操纵真实与虚假的一双手？  
或者，颠倒黑白的一张嘴？  
看看吧，凡人总是这样，更愿看着一张英俊的脸，更愿听些磁性嗓音讲出的甜蜜话语，更愿信任一些表面诚恳善良之人，只要你更自信些、再胆大些，所有问题都不算问题。纵使如Thor那般的神明在这样精心布置的欺骗下，还不是被所谓的友人背叛、甚至被逮进了精神病院？  
天啊，这可都是他同父异母兄弟的功劳。  
想到这里Loki可真自豪极了，为自己的天才想法晃悠悠地鼓掌，要知道击败Thor不是一件容易事，神之躯——抱歉，凡人之躯，Loki为他自己的习惯性表述而略表歉意。  
“谁在那儿！”掌声不大不小，刚好将因为警惕万分而睡得很浅的神威雷神捕捉，穿着浅色病号服的男人猛地坐起，虬结的肌肉从宽松的衣服中显出隐约轮廓。恶戏之神轻佻地吹了个口哨，靠在玻璃窗一角冲他歪了歪头，满目忧愁：“我亲爱的兄长，你的病还没好吗？”  
“别说些不着边际的谎话了——Loki！”Thor站起来，双拳紧握，蓝眼蒙上一层怒火的红光，“你我都清楚这是怎么一回事儿。”  
“啊哈，我惊讶你这突如其来的聪明了，”Loki挑眉，搔了搔漂亮的黑色碎发，脚步轻快地走向他。  
“我得说我还不太坏对吗，这家精神病院的技术一流，伙食也不错——唔！”他伸手探向餐盘，自甜品上蘸了一点奶油含进嘴里，眯起眼睛，“真不错，你是不是胖了？”  
Thor不言不语地看他糟蹋食物，牙帮骨因过分用力的咬合固成一个狰狞的形状，“你的把戏，你故意泄露的消息，令banner被处以极刑……”  
“可别这么说，那不是我干的。”Loki冲他摆摆手，脸上还是复杂的漫不经心与一本正经，似真似幻，保不准他哪一句是随口而出的戏言，“我——嘿，这可就有点出乎意料了……”  
Thor朝他逼近，恶戏之神向后退去，后背抵在玻璃墙板上，变形被迫结束，黑碎发加长，机车皮衣被一身精致的白西装所代替，这是Loki出门前的真实打扮，代表odin血统的蓝色在他眼瞳里打着转。  
“你会把我的衣服弄皱，哥哥。”Loki指尖汇起一点荧光，将监控镜头完全蒙蔽。  
他知道接下来会发生点什么，当然了他也很期待。Thor总是这样，爱与怒模糊，怒与欲交缠，Loki并不记得他们第一次做爱是在什么时候了，反正是个惊怒交加的日子，反正就那么发生了，快感消弭了反抗，却奈何不了恨意。  
正因如此恶戏之神没再用法术，只装模作样地挣扎了一下，就被怒火中烧的兄长抓进了怀里。雷神炽热的体温令习惯低温的Loki有点喘不过气，但他还是努力抬起头，艳红的舌头滑过Thor的耳垂，留下一点湿漉漉的痕迹。  
Thor并不领情，扭着他的手臂按住他的脖颈把人按在玻璃墙上，扒下他的西装外套，解开马甲扣子，粗暴地探进衬衫之内，按过恶戏之神的人鱼线、腹肌、锁骨，最后停在因冷风透进而挺立的乳头上，神祇同父异母兄弟起伏的胸膛暴露在月色之下，被手指轻轻地摸索着，如同猛兽间危险的试探，又像是情人亲密无间的嬉戏。  
拉扯的动作让Loki感觉到一点刺痛，但悖德令他兴奋得全然不在乎。他双手撑住玻璃墙壁，饶有兴致地扭过头去回望他的兄长。  
他有些失望，因为并没什么区别——沉浸情欲的男人大抵全是这样子，即便“那是Thor”这个事实也没能改变状况，想来Thor对其与任何与之上床的人都是这般表现。恶戏之神突如其来地厌烦，他的颧骨贴到玻璃窗，手臂向后弯去抓住Thor的手肘。然而失控的雷神并不受他的控制，动作越发强硬，这让Loki有点难受地低叫了一声：“Thor……”  
“别叫。”Thor喘着气回答他，看样子是十分愤怒，他拽住兄弟的发圈，让那一头乌鹊羽毛般漆黑的长发披散下来，而后用嘴唇碰触Loki的脊背，开始是愤怒的噬咬，而后却在蝴蝶骨的怀疑颤抖下成了暧昧的亲吻，正如Loki所想的那般，快感令愤怒平息。  
被亲吻的感觉陌生又熟悉，尤其是落在后背，Loki有些呼吸困难——刚才咬的那一下位置靠近心脏，只要换个除了唇齿以外的东西来他就能死在此处。玻璃窗的冰凉对他来说并非难以接受，可透明可视的错觉即使是神也难免感到耻辱，他尝试着转过身来，Thor的力气却出乎意料，恶戏之神的长发被拽，几乎是被困在玻璃边，先是颧骨，之后转为胸口贴到透明玻璃上——这多少令他惊慌失措地抽了口冷气。  
而兄长的手还在继续摸索，没过一会儿就向下延伸，西装裤褪得干净，雷神的大腿抵在他双腿之间，比平日的性事更为迫人，Loki能感受到掌心包裹性器的炽热温度，忍不住向后仰去，理所当然地被抱得更紧。而Thor的手仍未停下，熟稔地从囊袋刮过茎身，恶戏之神情不自禁地也将手指覆上，属于另一人的手引领着他从巧妙地抚慰性器，在顶端打着旋，逐渐走向愉快的巅峰，顶端隐隐有些液体滑落，润湿了两只手相交的缝隙，使律动多了一份色情的粘腻水声。磨蹭而来的快感直接而且尖锐，由于不断滴落的液体润滑而更加顺畅，双重的刺激令人有些大脑缺氧，Loki的皮肤渐渐泛红，原本较低的体温也随着另一人缠绵的动作升高起来，像是被火点着，却比火更令人安心。  
“唔——”恶戏之神半眯着眼睛放松了力道，任凭身后的神祇摆弄，他仍兢兢业业地将监控上的幻术维持下去，意识却放松了不少，赤裸的肩膀感觉到身后兄长身上依旧完好的衣料，Loki在享受之余发出一声嗤笑，正在抚弄自己性器的手渐渐离开，腰胯轻微地摆动，故意磨蹭着Thor的下身。  
“哥哥……”Loki听着那喘气声，漫不经心又洋洋得意地道，“怎么了？忍不住？——唔！”  
没了Loki手指的禁锢，Thor的手找准时机加快了律动，恶戏之神哪里还来得及反驳，勉强才能稳定住呼吸的频率，一不小心就溅了一手的乳白液体。  
总是这样……Loki抓住兄长的衣服让自己不至于跌落在地，深深喘了一口气，一边把涣散的精神召回一边心怀愤恨地呢喃，还未等报复就被牢牢封住了嘴唇。激烈的身体摩擦仍在进行着，唇齿相依和肉体纠缠而生起的欲念将理智一扫而空。  
Loki转过身来背对玻璃窗，双手搭在Thor肩膀之上，碧蓝的眼睛看似含情脉脉，实则狡诈又诡谲。恶戏之神保持着这样似笑非笑的表情弯腰靠得更近，漆黑的长发先一步接触病服，而后牙齿再到。Loki就这样叼着Thor病服的衣料向上卷起，似乎是感受到他的惊诧目光，恶戏之神抬起眼来，浓黑的睫毛颤了一下，天蓝色的眼瞳浮现出一点迷人的笑意。  
阻隔两人的最后一层衣物终于也消失不见。  
Thor很快低低地笑起来，探过去咬住他兄弟的嘴唇。柔软的触感刺激着他从外到内地接触，舌尖触碰到整齐的牙齿，轻易地叩开齿关，沿着上颚一路急切地舔过，忽然同另一人的舌尖纠缠，细微的火花从唇齿相接的地方迅速蔓延至全身，在胸膛跃动不已，他贪图享乐与游戏的兄弟很快给予了狂热的回应，侵略性如同浪潮一般将他淹没，热度渐渐遍布全身。  
“唔……”他的兄弟抱紧他的脖颈，称得上顺从地张开双腿，这时他的眼睛显出亮蓝，又奇妙地在某一角度转化为绿，“你可以……”  
许可并未结束Thor便已将沾了液体的手指探入兄弟的后穴，耳边喘息声带起的微颤顺着唇齿流动，炸起一丝暧昧的电流，恶戏之神脊梁骨抵在窗上，长且直的双腿以一个柔韧度极高的姿势勾住他的腰，随着开拓的动作而轻轻晃动。  
手指越发深入了，也从原本的一根成了三根，在后穴之内随意按压着扩张，柔软火热的地方紧紧包裹着手指，经不住令其偶尔碰上一些奇妙的地方，恶戏之神汹涌的情潮便被此激起。啧啧水声在被玩弄得艳红的穴口响起，直至Loki忍耐不住地出声：“够了吧……”  
“这是你说的……”Thor回答，下一秒Loki就为自己一时失言而感觉后悔。形状狰狞的性器抵在穴口研磨，即使做过不少次Loki仍然不适应这种事情。穴口撑开到极限，仿佛一把软刀子将身体一寸寸劈开——别怀疑，以他兄长的尺寸来讲这还真算个写实描述。恶戏之神只能可怜兮兮地将身体放松到最大程度，膝盖颤抖得差点勾不住Thor的腰，而他的好哥哥坚定不移，一手勒着他腰肌维持他的姿态，一手抚摸他的脖颈，唇舌在锁骨和下颚留恋不去，偶尔还狂乱地抿去一两绺柔顺的黑发，挑逗和煽情的技巧比恶戏之神搬弄是非的技能还要熟练。  
他们是做了多少次了？Loki在即将开始的律动之前突然地思考，似乎确实是很久了，自从他看向Thor的目光由谦卑变得挑衅、嫉妒、占有，啊呀，那时候干什么要犯傻呢，竟敢肖想这神明属于自己，将那光芒全归Loki odinson所有。  
可Thor odinson不缺兄弟，也不缺情人呀！狂风骤雨之中Loki低低地呻吟，将声音控制在哀泣和怨毒的喃语之间，Loki充其量是不自量力的、被日光吸引而来的飞蛾罢了——哦，这地球化的表达真是让神难堪的精准了。  
“Thor……Thor……”于是他叫道，雷神就抬头，拿蓝眼睛便看向他，一成不变的熟稔和情欲，Loki搜寻片刻，失望至极地吻住他的嘴唇，胡须扎得恶戏之神脸有些疼。  
他们果然是完全不同的，一个是超绝的武力，一个是法术——如果非得有个形容词的话，Loki要称它为“迷人”， 青春期时Loki还以自己的蓝眼睛为傲，后来便更喜欢将它伪装做浓绿，大概也是受了地球凡人的影响，绿色多神秘，多葱郁，像是洗净的被摆放在桌面之上的诡计。  
而诡计的本质在于，即使你知道它是个诡计，却仍然要大吃一惊。*  
Loki夹紧兄长精壮的腰，不再遮掩自己的呻吟，亲昵地啄吻Thor的面颊和额头，他白净的身体上浮现起隐隐约约的绿光，监控警报忽然打响！  
“你做了什么……”Thor并未被吓到——没有凡人能够惊扰到处于情欲中的神，所以他只是含糊地问道，顶弄的力道加重，直到Loki软下身子来尖叫求饶。  
但恶戏之神的尖叫是得意的:“啊……你了解隐身的法术吗？我是说……说……单向隐身！”  
监控内可看不见Loki 的身影，只有索尔列夫自己一人癔症发作般将空气操得汁水四溢。  
“又一个恶作剧？”而Thor不甚在意地问，他仍未了解事情真相，却凭借经验将事情断定。  
“又一个……呜啊！恶作剧……”敏感区被刺激令恶戏之神激动地眼泛泪花，红艳艳的眼角甜美极了，“你不会怪我吧？我并不坏……至少这儿并不坏……”  
Thor粗暴地吻去他堕落的暗示，他不喜欢Loki这副模样，他的兄弟在他面前伪装轻贱，可实际上Loki爱极了Loki自己甚至达到一种扭曲的地步，他所有示弱都是为了复仇、为了更大的目标，只要这目标的达成可以洗清他一切屈辱他就能不择手段。  
一个天生的坏种，从小时候他就看清（也许父母也看清了），但Thor仍无可救药地爱上他，他的兄弟是他永生的罪孽。  
他毫不怀疑Loki对他的爱，但有时候爱不是一切，嫉妒要强势得多。  
“我快死了Thor……”Loki在他耳边戏言，嬉笑着，那么甜蜜的笑语，“快被你操死了……”  
Thor紧紧缚住他，浓重的悲哀忽地腾起。  
他意识到那是一场预言，当然无关于此次荒谬美好的性爱，而是关于Loki 的死亡。  
是谁杀了他？  
预言不再开口了，他的兄弟因高潮而发出甜美尖叫，很快毫无防备地在他怀中沉睡过去。  
Thor抱着他坐下来，凝望他半阖的眼睫，他们的眼睛同是透亮的蓝色，而如今将失去其一。  
忽地雷神并不为自己的处境和预言而悲伤了，他知道Loki正策划着、或者参与策划着什么。  
他内心竟然胆怯地不想破开囚笼。  
因为囚笼外定是个你死我活的结局，这不是猜想。  
这是神的预言。


End file.
